theallhallowsacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudia Hart
Claudia Hart is the Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Magic at All Hallows Academy. She is the daughter of Lady Caroline Hart and has a half-sister in America and is romantically involved with her co-worker Edmund Phillips. 'Background' Claudia is the daughter of Caroline Hart, a witch of high standing in magical society and the previous Deputy Headmistress of All Hallows Academy. She grew up inside the Academy and thus knows nearly everything there is about it. She doesn't have a particularly close relationship with her half sister, Clarissa, due to their living in two entirely different continents though they do send eachother letters informing eachother of events in their lives. Lady Caroline however is a different story, always striving for perfection she always pushed Claudia to be the best of the best and this left the witch with a frame of mind with which she believes she must always prove herself to others by displaying bravery and talent, something which can sometimes come off as displays of arrogance and pride. When Claudia graduated from the Academy she went abroad for two years before returning and taking the position of Deputy Headmistress at the Academy due her mother retiring for a quiet life in London. At the age of 24, the age she is at the beginning of the All Hallows Academy Chronicles, she has been teaching for four years and her students have always passed their magic classes under her guidance and teaching. 'Recent History' Claudia is the first character introduced in the story and is thinking over the confusing situation of Josh Smith and has a short conversation with Edmund about it before departing to collect the aforementioned werewolf. Upon returning she informs Josh of the Academy's purpose and location though is puzzled upon Josh mentioning a strange occurence which happened before they entered the Academy. She is present at the Welcome Feast though does not speak during Prof. Phillips' welcome speech and is only mentioned when the vampire informs the students of the curfew and the reasons behind it. On the first day of school after Josh's dance class with Prof. Syrenia Claudia summons him and a fellow werewolf, Timothy, to her office in the staff lounge to discuss their condition as werewolves and the plans she and Prof. Morana have for handling it. She explains to them that during the full moon Prof. Morana and herself will supervise them in the basement where they will transform safely and where they will be of little danger to the other students. She dismisses Timothy though keeps Josh behind informing him of Morana's particular interest in his situation due to the strange nature of his transformations and advises him to be wary when dealing with her and also insisting he come find her should Morana try anything. She also informs him of the origins of the werewolf curse before dismissing him for his next class. At the end of the first day when all the students are in their rooms she, along with Prof. Phillips, punish Charlotte Kingsley, a demoness, and Yvaine, an elf, for fighting a shape shifter who had broken into the Academy instead of informing the professors of its presence. Upon learning the shape shifter was in containment she departs to find out his reasons behind breaking in though upon using a memory spell on his mind she finds he has no recollection of anything other than his name (Toby Osbourne) and a few hours before his intrusion. Shortly after the two girls were dismissed and Edmund had gone to his room Claudia was pacing in the staff lounge thinking about the shape shifter. She had not told the vampire the entire truth when it came to Toby's memories and had seen a particular memory of a horned owl which she recognised but could not exactly remember where she had seen before. However she doesn't spend too much time thinking about it and retires for the evening. The next day she has her first magic class though is unimpressed by her students' lack of responsibility when it comes to magic as she walks in on the lights changing colors and paper airplanes flying through the air. She explains to them her rules when it comes to her class, informing them that if they are caught using it irresponsibly she would send them to the library in order to help Ceneric, the Academy librarian. She then holds a vote on what type of magic they would learn first and upon seeing the results all point to witchcraft and begins teaching them how to create and place wards. When the class finishes she returns to the staff lounge to find Morana, Bel'an and Lanteia all drinking tea and is shocked upon seeing the owl from Toby's memory on Morana's shoulder. She retreats to her office with the necromantress and demands to know what the owl really is and why it is here and learns that it is a demon that Morana transformed after making a deal with it. Claudia is unnerved by this information and insists they keep it under close observation before dismissing the necromantress. Three days later Claudia escorts Josh and Timothy down into the cellar and into a chamber built specifically for werewolves. She informs them of the details of what will happend during the night and observes that Morana is studying spells specifically for killing demons. Shortly after when the full moon rises she observes with the necromantress though looks away eventually as Timothy transforms though is shocked to see that Josh has remained unaffected by the full moon and is increasingly worried when he doesn't respond to her attempts to communicate. Claudia orders Morana to open the cage and has Matron Siobhan brought down to the cellar to evaluate the werewolf though eventually retires when Siobhan takes Josh to the infirmary. A few more days later Claudia is surprised to see Charlotte and Toby at her office door though discovers they know about the owl-demon and insists they don't worry about it as the professors have it under control. However her reassurances don't work on Toby who insists the witch was lying. When Josh goes to see Matron Siobhan it is learnt that Claudia, Morana and Lanteia have all been working on a way to surpress the curse of lycanthropy in the hope of having to prevent Josh and Timothy from going through painful transformations during their time at the Academy. During the days leading up to the Samhain Celebration Claudia checks up on Bel'an who had insisted on making all the costumes for the entire school and sees he has used magic to achieve this and is shown the costume the elf made especially for her though informs him that she is going to attend the witches' Sabbath instead of attending the celebrations. Whens he returns to her room however she finds Edmund waiting within and engages in a rather intimate affair with the vampire which ends with them sleeping together in Claudia's bed. Upon awaking she finds the vampire has gone to teach his class and a crow delivers a letter from her mother insisting she travel to London at once. Though the witch is confused at her mother's summons she leaves nonetheless and flies to London however discovers her mother is not in her house and is attack by an unknown assailant. It is later revealed that her attacker was another witch who glamoured herself to look like Claudia and infiltrated the Academy during the Samhain celebrations. Where she imprisoned Claudia is unknown though the witch manages to free herself and travel back to the Academy in time to save Prof. Morana from the witch and the now freed demon and engages in a brief battle with the demon, called Andras, though it ends with her being knocked out. 'Appearance' Claudia is a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and violet eyes. She mostly wears robes of varying styles and colors though her trademark outfit is a set of purple robes which she is regularly seen wearing. Others robes Claudia has been seen wearing include a set of black robes with a high collar and pointed shoulders as well as a set of business robes which she wears with a floor length skirt, white shirt and tie. 'Personality' Claudia is a proud woman and manages to maintain a relatively calm persona though will lose her temper if provoked for a a prolonged period of time. She is also a very caring person and is one of the first people to take charge when others are discouraged or upset though as always she maintains a professional approach to things. Due to her mother's insistance on being the best Claudia is also somewhat insistant she prove herself to others. 'Talents' Claudia has many talents, mainly magical, and they include:- *'Witchcraft:' Claudia has a great understanding of witchcraft and as such can use it in a variety of complex ways. *'Flying:' As a witch Claudia possesses a natural ability to fly and usually channels this with her broomstick. *'Potions:' Claudia also has knowledge in potions and is capable of mixing a variety of different concoctions and elixirs. *'Black Arts: '''Claudia possesses some understanding of the Black Arts and is capable of using the power of maleficium. *'Healing: Claudia is an apt healer though she can only heal wounds of the flesh and muscle, bones require a greater understanding which is something she does not possess. *Combat Magic: ' Claudia is perfectly capable of handling herself in a fight and utilises a variety of different magics in order to attack and defend. *Melee Combat:' Claudia has shown she is able to handle herself in close combat, something she displayed when fighting Andras with a dagger. '''Gallery Claudia.png|Claudia's general appearance. Magic Class.jpg|Claudia teaching her first magic class in the Chronicles. Pissed Claudia.jpg|Claudia utilizing her knowledge of the Black Arts. Claudia's Song.jpg|Claudia lets her hair down Claudia.jpg|The second design for Claudia. She's Back.jpg|Claudia in a black dress. Prof Claudia-Marie Hart (Magic).jpg|The first design for Claudia. Category:All Hallows Academy Staff Members Category:Witches Category:Healers Category:Maleficar Category:Teachers Category:Humans